The Puzzle: The Last Horcrux
by Inferno90
Summary: Harrys 7th Year. After his death, Dumbledore leads the unlikely duo, Snape and Harry, through a series of realms designed by Voldemort to protect his last Horcrux. They confront their deepest fears, trust and loyalties to uncover the Puzzle No Slash AU DH


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters, as they belong to J. K. Rowling.

**Alternate Deathly Hallows. Non-Slash. Not sure of the rating, but may contain gory scenes (I guess we will see how I go so far...lol)**

**Also, this is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic, let along a Snape and Harry one. :D If you are thinking, 'Well, this will be rubbish...', please at least take the time to read my Short summary of the story, and points to remember, then judge my writing.**

**Short Summary: **For starters, this story takes place after the events of Half-Blood Prince (Harry's 7th Year), which means it is an Alternative Deathly Hallows. Also, pretend, at this point, that their is only one Horcrux left to destroy. Anyways, to the summary. Harry recieves a strange letter from Dumbeldore, however he died not long ago. How could this be? It seems Professor Snape recieved a similar letter. Both letters contained a riddle, and half of a silver coin. Upon meeting unexpectedly, Harry is still angered over Snapes act of murdering Dumbledore. They are then taken to a realm, designed by Voldemort, in order to protect his last precious Horcrux. The realms, however, are dangerous with requires a certain item to be able to move to the next realm, an ultimatley, an escape. They must find pieces of the Puzzle, in order to retrieve the Horcrux, by defeating his Guardians. Meanwhile, Harry and Snape take the time to talk about past events, but few other problems arrive for the duo.

**ENJOY! **

Whilst arriving at Hogwarts for their last year of school, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall for their final Sorting Hat Feast. The trio bounded moodily through the giant wooden doors of the Hall, and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Although they should be happy about their last year at Hogwarts, Harry especially could not shake the feeling that something was missing. Or rather someone.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table next to his friends, while sad memories flooded him.

At the end of last summer, Harry had witnessed the Headmaster Dumbledore's death upon the Astronomy Tower. He was not only rendered helpless, but was forced to witness the poor wizard's pleading. At the same time, Draco Malfoy had found a way to bring Death Eaters into the school, which had caused yet another battle. As Harry watched, helpless, he watched as Professor Snape used an Unforgivable Curse, and killed Dumbledore. It was then when the Body Bind wore off, and he chased his two nemeses in rage and fury. However, even he knew he was no match for his Potions Professor.

Harry sat, glumly, in the Great Hall, wishing for at least one more moment with Dumbledore. His mentor and his friend. His death had shocked the whole school, leaving Professor McGonagall to take over his position. Snape had cowardly fled, along with Malfoy, and so Harry was unable to follow them. Oh, how he wished to confront that coward again. Even Snape looked up to Dumbledore, or so Harry thought. And yet, he killed him...

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione Granger's voice pierced through Harry's thoughts. He hesitated, before answering he worried voice.

"Umm, yeah. I'm fine..." Harry said, glumly.

"It's about Dumbledore...Isn't it?" Hermione whispered, making sure than no-one else overheard their conversation. Especially the Slytherins.

"Of coarse it is!" Harry snapped, "I-I'm sorry, Hermione. Its just that, i'm so confused..."

"Everthing will get better soon, mate, "Ron joined in the conversation.

"It'll get worse before it gets better..." Harry said, taking another look at his friends, until he continued to stare at the podium where Dumbledore would stand to address the students. Life just wasn't fair.

Taking the hint, Hermione looked at Ron sadly, and looked away. What else could she do to help Harry? Ron, however, simply shrugged and also looked away. Although they felt like they should reasure Harry, but he was right. Things will definatly get worse, before they get better, now that Dumbledore is dead and Voldemort continues to murder innocent people.

Re-thinking last summer's events, Harry had not noticed the amount of owls which flooded the Great Hall, delivering letters and parcels for the students, and teachers. However, Harry was surprised to receive a letter, despite the lack of people he knew from out of school grounds. Hedwig, Harry's owl, gave a small hoot and she dropped the letter right in front of Harry. Harry gave his owl a small pat on the head, as she flew off back to the Owlery.

With a curious smile, Harry opened the letter. The handwriting seemed quite familiar. It was written in gold amongst pearl-white paper. It was, however, smudged in a few places. He read the letter to himself:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you received this letter, it means that I am no longer with you. I'm sorry for you to have received this letter so far away from my death, but too many events took place which prevented me from telling you any important information. I have, indeed, found the last remaining object Horcrux. However, I do not know what it is, and yet, I do know Tom is taking drastic measures in order to keep it safe and hidden. _

_Please stay safe, Harry, and always remember, you will always have someone to rely on. _

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._

Harry was stunned.

He had never expected a letter like this. From his Headmaster, who died last year….It made no sense at all! Was it possible, that Dumbledore knew his end was near?

Harry sat quietly in his seat at the Gryffindor table. The feast was finishing, which means he will be heading back to the Gryffindor Tower quite soon. But he had too much unfinished business to attend to. He decided to visit Dumbledore's office.

Harry was still browsing the letter, when he realized that there was more in the envelope. Inside, was a smaller piece of paper, with yet again, Dumbledore's formal handwriting.

He silently read:

_A mirror, a shield, a promise, a great distance, and a kind word-_

_Five ways to avoid Harm. _

_Finish the Puzzle._

What-

Harry was stunned. Damn it, Dumbledore…..Why is he always so cryptic?! Harry did not want to dismiss it that easily, however, he made sure he spoke of this to no-one. This, he will attempt to find out on his own.

After the Feast, instead of wandering through the corridors to Gryffindor Tower, he made his way hastily to Dumbledore's office. On his way, however, he noticed something fell with a clank, from inside of the envelope he grasp tightly.

Looking behind him, he noticed a small silver coin. Or merely, half of it….He picked it up and noticed that it contained half and image of a phoenix etched on its surface.

"Wait a minute…" Harry said to himself. He would have felt more like an idiot if he was not the only one wondering around at night. However, he knew something was not right with the coin.

Seconds later, and too slow to react, Harry vanished in a blink of an eye.

Harry looked around, curiously. Nothing happened to him. He was standing in the exact same place he was, before he saw himself vanish. But he never went anywhere…..

Oh no, a Portkey. Harry realized that it must have been a Portkey, however he did not know of he was meant to be anywhere else.

Harry stood, alone in the corridor. His hair stood on end, as he realized something was not right. He looked around, nervously. Silence. It was not far from the Feast, yet there was no-one in sight. Not even Mrs. Norris.

Strange. He peered back down the corridor to his left. No-one. There should have been bustling students everywhere…Not even Peeves is in sight…

"What the bloody hell happened?" Harry was panicked now. Breaking into a run, he ran straight for Dumbledore's office, being sure to keep an eye out for anyone in sight.

Bolting up the stairs, he made his way to the gargoyl statue, where he shouted the password 'Lemon Drop', and ran up the narrow spiral staircase.

Harry skidded to a stop, where he realized he was not alone. A tall, black-robed figure stood faced away from Harry, peering onto Dumbledore's desk.

Startled, the figure slowly turned around to find non other than…

"Snape!" Harry quickly drew out his wand and pointed at his Professor, "You cowardly bastard! What did you do! You killed him…."

Ignoring Harry's rambling, he scowled, "It's PROFESSOR Snape, Potter! And, how DARE you call me a coward!"

"That's because you ARE a coward! And you are no longer my Professor….Your a murderer! A heartless bastard…."

"ENOUGH!" Snape drew out his own wand, but pointed at his student furiously. His voice almost beyond breaking point, however, his features softened as he continued, "Did you receive a letter not long ago? From….Dumbledore…." Snape winced at his name. Yes, he was guilty, but there was much more to that which he refused to tell the brat, Potter. He would not understand.

"Don't change the subject…."

"Answer me, Potter!" Snape continued to point his wand at the confused teenager.

"I-Yes, I did…Why do you ask?! So you can murder me too, like you did Dumbledore!" Harry lowered his wand, when he saw that Snape was serious.

Snape sighed. Why won't he ever listen? He never did in my class, so why would he change now?

"Potter, you are getting on my nerves…" Snape pinched his temples in distress, "The reason I asked was because I got one too-"

"-What?!" Harry stood there, with his mouth gaped open. Snape? Receiving a letter from Dumbledore? The person he murdered?

Without a word, Severus Snape thrust his copy of the letter, into Harry's face, allowing him to skim through the familiar handwriting. Although, his was worded slightly different.

"But why?" Harry asked, frowning, "I could understand him giving ME a letter…but you? He couldn't have been serious…."

"Look…" Snape took out the second half of the silver coin, "When you got this, did you notice yourself being pulled away?"

"Well, sort of….Except I didn't go anywhere. It was a Portkey, wasn't it?" Harry frowned at Snape.

"Yes, Potter, it was….It does not take a genius to figure that out. Surely even Longbottom would have known…." Snape smirked.

"Will you cut it out?! Leave Neville out of this! It's not his fault your such a greasy git…"

"Silence!" Snape's word's sounded almost final. Harry shut his mouth. He was really pushing his luck…, "Silence..." He whispered, almost hurt.

"I think that we are not at Hogwarts, or so that it was we are made to think. This must be some realm, replicated to look like Hogwarts, however, without the presence of anyone else," Snape said, slowly. Even he was not totally sure," However, if this was true, I could not help but come here after reading the letter. I felt there was more to this than met the eye..."

"Why did you? You should have stayed away…..This is probably the last place you would have shown up…." Harry mumbled.

"Enough, Potter! Your just like your father! He never knew when to shut his mouth!" Snape stepped closer to Harry, causing him to flinch and step back.

"Look, he sent us here for a reason, right?" Harry sighed, ignoring the comment that hears so very often from Snape.

"Genius, Potter, " Snape rolled his eyes, "However, I did find something on his desk. I think it concerns us."

Snape motioned to a small parchment, which laid face-up on Dumbledore's desk. Harry looked at Snape, as the Professor simply glared at him. So, Harry took the hint and walked up to the desk. Picking up the yellowed parchment, he read out loud:

"_Where paths entwined and ends are met,_

_The tasks and secrets that are kept._

_The bronze is rough, the axe is fine,_

_The Guards will take back what is mine."_

"I don't understand... Why is Dumbledore so bloody cryptic?!" Harry questioned.

"Language, Potter!" Snape insisted.

"No! Um, Professor…." Harry suddenly noticed his coin half started glowing. Snape, as if on cue, looked at his own. His was also glowing the same bright glow, as if it were a Portkey….

"Potter! Brace yourself!" Snape warned, as he vanished with a pop, along with Harry who clutched the strange riddle tightly in his hand, as he, too, vanished.


End file.
